The University of Chicago has long recognized the importance of clinician scientists capable of utilizing laboratory discoveries to evolve novel therapeutic approaches and using clinical observations to inform and shape basic investigations. The Career Development Program of the Chicago Breast Cancer SPORE is committed to identifying and mentoring investigators interested in translational breast cancer research. The program will primarily provide a tightly structured multidisciplinary mentoring for junior faculty with the greatest potential of developing independent programs in translational breast cancer research;however, exceptional senior faculty who demonstrate strong interest in developing a program of translational research in breast cancer may also be eligible. Investigators may come from clinical or basic science backgrounds, provided that their research aims are translational in nature. We will use a rigorous review process and work with department Chairs to identify and recruit the most talented and promising candidates who will undergo a rigorous and effective mentoring program. Programmatic leadership and individual mentoring will be provided by a multidisciplinary mentoring committee, which must include the necessary representation from the basic/population sciences, clinical sciences, and biostatistics so that all disciplines are represented for optimal mentoring of the awardee. These mentors are established cancer researchers and as members of the UCCRC have access to all the Cancer Center sponsored Cores. A unique aspect of this program is the inclusion of Dr. Eileen Dolan, an outstanding translational scientist who will serve as career mentor/coach for all junior faculty awardees. As Chairperson for the University of Chicago Committee on the Reappointment of Assistant Professors (COROAP) she knows what it takes to be promoted at the University of Chicago and will be available at regularly scheduled times to discuss career goals, activities, and aspirations for reappointment and eventual promotion with each Career Development awardee. The explicit expectation is that the awardees will utilize the resources made available to them for the development of independent research programs and acquisition of independent funding in breast cancer research.